lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF PRASEODYMIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure of magic nuclei, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring praseodymium (Pr) is composed of one stable isotope, Pr-141. Thirty-eight radioisotopes have been characterized with the most stable being Pr-143 with a half-life of 13.57 days and Pr-142 with a half-life of 19.12 hours. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 5.985 hours and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 33 seconds. The isotopes of praseodymium range in atomic weight from 120.955 u (Pr-121) to 158.955 u (Pr-159). The primary decay mode before the stable isotope, Pr-141, is electron capture and the mode after is beta minus decay. . Comparing the praseodymium-118 of 59 protons (odd number) with cerium-116 of 58 protons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Pr-118 brakes the high symmetry of the structure of cerium-116. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Ce-136 ). Using the following diagram of Ce-116 with S =0 we conclude that in Ce-116 with S = 0 the additional p59n59 with S=0 which is not shown brakes the high symmetry of cerium. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pr-123, Pr-125 Pr-127, Pr-131, Pr-133, Pr-135, Pr-137, Pr-139, AND Pr-141 Here we have an odd number of extra neutrons based on the structure of Pr-118 with S = +2. Using the diagram of the cerium-116 with S =0 we conclude that the p37n37 changes the spin from S =-1 to S = +1 giving S = +2. In this case it moves from -HSQ to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p38n38. Then in the presence of odd number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the unstable Pr-139 with S = +5/2 of 21 extra neutrons has 11 extra neutrons with positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 11(+1/2) + 10(-1/2) = +5/2 . These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the small number of them cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Pr-141 with S = +5/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pr-143, Pr-145, Pr-147, AND Pr-149 ' Similarly the structure of the above unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons is based on the same structure of Pr-118 with S =+2. For example the Pr-143 with S =+7/2 of 25 extra neutrons has 14 extra neutrons of positive spins and 11 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 14(+1/2) + 11(-1/2) = +7/2 But here the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Pr-141 (in the absence of blank positions ) makes single bonds leading to the decay. In other words in the above nuclides from Pr-145 to Pr-149 the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Pr-141 make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Pr-126, Pr-128, Pr130, Pr-132, Pr136, Pr-138, Pr140, Pr-144, Pr152, AND Pr-154 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above nuclides with such an even number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of Pr-118 having S = +4 . Using the diagram of Ce-116 with S =0 we conclude that the p37n37 and p39n39 change their spins from S=-2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. In this case they move from the -HSQ to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p38n38 and p40n40. Then in the presence of even number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the Pr-126 with S +4 has 8 extra neutrons of opposite spins, while the Pr-154 with S = +3 of 36 extra neutrons has two extra neutrons of negative spins and 34 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +4 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = +3 ' ' SRUCTURE OF Pr-153, Pr-155, Pr-157, AND Pr-159 WITH S = -5/2 Here, the structure of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons having negative spins is based on another structure of Pr-118 having S = -2 . In this case using the diagram of Ce-116 with S =0 we conclude that the p38n38 changes the spin from S=+1 to S =-1 giving S = -2. Particularly it moves from the +HSQ to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p39n39. Then in the presence of odd number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the Pr-159 with S = -5/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 20 extra neutrons of positive spins and 21 extra neutron of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 20(+1/2) + 21(-1/2) = -5/2 . Note that in the above nuclides also the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Pr-141 make single bonds. STRUCTURE OF Pr-134, Pr-142, Pr-146, Pr-148, AND Pr-150 Similarly the structure of the above unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons giving negative spins is based on the same structure of Pr-118 with S = -2. For example the Pr-148 with S = -1 of 30 extra neutrons has two extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = -2 + 2(+1/2) +0 = -1 ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pr-129 with S = -11/2 Here the Pr-129 is based on another structure of Pr-118 having S = -4 Using the diagram of Ce-116 with S =0 we conclude that the p38n38 and p40n40 change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. In this case they move from the +HSQ to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p37n37 and p39n39. Under this condition the Pr-129 with S = -11/2 of 11 extra neutrons has 4 extra neutrons of positive spins and 7 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 4(+1/2) + 7((-1/2) = -11/2 ' DIAGRAM OF Ce-116 WITH S = 0' This structure of Ce-116 with S = 0 is based on Ba-112 with S= 0, because the additional p55n55 and p56n56 as vertical system s with S=0 are not shown. Here you see the 6 horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -HP6 along the two horizontal squares, the -HSQ , and +HSQ . ' n40.......p40' ' +HSQ p38..........n38 ' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32' ' -HP6 p31........n11.........p11…… n32 ' ' p29.........n10.........p10…… n30' ' +HP5 n29………p9..........n9 …….p30' ' p47.......n27.........p8............n8.........p28........n48' ' -HP4 n45.........p27.........n7..........p7.........n28..........p46 ' ' n47......p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48' ' +HP3 p45......n25……….p5..........n5……….p26.........n46 ' ' n23……p4..........n4………….p24' ' -HP2 p23……....n3………p3………..n24 ' ' p21.........n2………p2...........n22' ' +HP1 n21........p1........n1.........p22' ' p37......n37 ' ' -HSQ n39.....p39' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts